Frozen Echo
by Fanlover14
Summary: What happens when Elson leaves Arenedelle for the snowy mountains and finds a ice palace hidden away from the rest of the world. Who built it, and who inhabits it now? Male version of Elsa. Slash. Don't Like, Don't Read. Please review!


**I recently fell in love with this slash pairing, I hope I can do it justice! Please enjoy and as I always ask, review!**

Elson moved through the dark winter storm, snow falling everywhere as he looked back at Arenedelle and frowned. He could feel bitterness and anger building up in his system as he trudged through the ankle deep snow and ice.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight...not a foot print to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the king. The wind is hollowing like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in...heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal don't feel, don't let them know! Well now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they are going to say...let the storm rage! The cold never bothered me anyway!" Elson sang, throwing off his cape as it blew away into the winter wind. He smiled to himself as a new found triumphant feeling overcame him.

"It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fears and ones who controlled me, can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through! No right, no wrong! No rules for me! I'm free! Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, here I stay! Let the storm rage on!" Elson continued to sing as he shoot ice blasts into the sky creating fireworks of parading snow. He spun around as he danced in the falling crystals and ran up the mountain top.

"My power flurries through the air and into the ground! My soul is spiraling into frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like a icy blast! I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go! That perfect boy is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway!" Elson finished, taking in deep breaths. He smiled to himself before the haze of falling snow began to dissipate, and left his jaw gaping open. There in the distance, hidden away in the mountains was a beautiful and intricate ice palace. He could see a main tower with a shining ball of ice at the top, he smiled to himself as he ran through the snow. Elson could only wonder what this new discovery held inside it, and whom.

Jack Frost's POV

Jack Frost roamed the empty halls of his ice palace, tracing his hands across the polished and smoothed ice surface. He watched as one of his ice pixies flew up to him, her fragile wings of thin ice glistening in the light as she fluttered down onto his shoulder.

"Hey there girl, whats going on?" Jack asked, running a hand through his snow white hair as he watched the little pixie squeak and point and fly off towards a window in the palace hallway. Jack decided to humor her and investigate what she was hyping about as he walked to the window. He smiled at her before looking out into the frozen mountain scape. He searched the frozen mountain tops and ravines, until his eyes settled onto something peculiar. A peculiar form moving through the snow towards the palace, before he grabbed a pair of ice binoculars from his satchel and looked out into the winter snow.

"It can't be...it's a person!" Jack said excitedly, wondering if the person had indeed seen his palace as they moved towards it. Jack put his binoculars back before he hopped onto the window sill before taking off into the winter wind. He smiled as he flew over the palace grounds, more and more pixies fluttering around doing their daily work. He flew overhead, keeping a eye out on the person moving through the snow towards his palace walls. He peered at them quizzically and with interest as they stopped at the palace gate, watching as the person inspected the huge gate doors. He flew down with precision and landed behind the person, going unnoticed as he watched the person mess with the door lock.

"It usually helps the knock ya know," Jack said, ducking suddenly whenever the person shot around, sending a blast of sharp ice crystals his way. Jack stood up defensively as he pointed his staff at the human figure and shot out a ice blast of his own, temporarily blinding the person as he zoomed forward and bound their hands.

"Who are you?!" the figure asked, a bit terrified as Jack held them close. He could tell it was a young man, probably eighteen or nineteen as he looked down at him. He had ice white The teen had pale skin like his, and baby blue eyes.

"I'm Jack...Jack Frost. Better question is, who are you ice spirit?" Jack asked, letting go of the teen who turned around and backed away quickly.

"I'm Elson, king of Arendelle!" Elson said, looking at the other ice spirit with shock and awe as he stood there with his staff twirling in his hands. He stepped forward slowly, before walking up to Jack and running his fingers across his cheek.

"Are...are you really the same thing as me?" Elson asked, his eyes wide with awe as Jack held back a giggle "I thought I was the only one of my kind," Elson continued.

"It looks like you've got a lot to learn. If your the king of Arenedelle then how come your not there right now?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff as Elson stiffened at that question.

"They think I'm a monster...that I'm some kind of sorcerer and wicked. I have no where else to go," Elson said sadly, rubbing his arm nervously as Jack looked down at the ground and felt a form of empathy enter his chest.

"Come in with me and we will finish this talk, and don't worry, I won't hurt you," Jack said, tapping the gate door with his staff as it opened with a audible groan. He let Elson take the lead as he walked in behind him, the gate closing behind him.

**Was this good!? Please review!**


End file.
